Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 Jun 2016
00:02:46 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevi 00:02:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:02:58 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:03:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Revive 00:04:14 CHAT Dorumin: no 00:04:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Aw. 00:05:16 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:06:46 QUIT Dorumin has warped out 00:07:03 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss dorumin 00:07:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Dorumin that you missed them next time we meet. 00:10:05 CHAT DaniSkies: smalluwu# hmhmhmm 00:10:29 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:10:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 13. 00:10:51 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:10:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 14. 00:10:58 CHAT Raelcontor: oh ym god 00:13:32 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:13:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 15. 00:16:23 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (munch) 00:16:35 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi qwerty 00:16:38 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:16:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 16. 00:16:38 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:16:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 17. 00:16:41 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi zen 00:17:36 CHAT Raelcontor: were watching tucker and dale vs evil 00:17:40 CHAT Raelcontor: 10/10 00:18:23 CHAT Zenzizenzic: * Coughs 00:19:04 CHAT Raelcontor: coughs 00:19:34 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: do yall need tissues OR na? 00:19:52 CHAT Raelcontor: greetings 00:19:56 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 00:20:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont know why i said greetings 00:20:14 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (inhales) BOI 00:20:20 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 00:20:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 00:20:58 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:23:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: Why 00:23:08 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:23:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 18. 00:23:08 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:23:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 19. 00:23:09 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:23:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 20. 00:23:13 CHAT DaniSkies: whoops 00:23:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: why do you do this Dani 00:23:56 CHAT DaniSkies: because it's fun to see their reactions 00:24:01 CHAT DaniSkies: >See : Raelcontor 00:24:13 CHAT DaniSkies: and if you could, I would redirect you to the staff group but i can't do that 00:24:17 CHAT DaniSkies: but, it was great uvu# 00:24:51 CHAT Raelcontor: /me weeps 00:25:10 CHAT DaniSkies: i think i got up to 50? somewhere around there 00:25:13 CHAT DaniSkies: it was great 00:25:14 CHAT DaniSkies: /me show 00:25:16 CHAT DaniSkies: */me shot 00:25:24 CHAT Raelcontor: yep 00:27:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Rael can you tell Stevi that I'm sorry for upsetting him because I needs to sleep! 00:28:33 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell I-Shi-Stevidot that Peri is sorry for upsetting you 00:28:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell I-Shi-Stevidot when I see them again. 00:28:37 CHAT Raelcontor: >>>>i-shi 00:28:47 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell I-Ship-Stevidot that Peri is sorry for upsetting you 00:28:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell I-Ship-Stevidot when I see them again. 00:29:07 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:30:38 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:35:29 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 00:37:46 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:39:06 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:39:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 21. 00:39:06 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:39:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 22. 00:39:07 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:39:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 23. 00:39:09 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 00:39:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 24. 00:39:12 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 00:40:28 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:41:00 JOIN Roleplaycentral has warped in 00:42:16 QUIT Roleplaycentral has warped out 00:43:39 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:47:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Anyone wanna rp with me on pm? 00:47:31 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:48:53 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:49:59 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ahem 00:50:13 CHAT Raelcontor: who wants to watch an overly gory metal opera 00:50:21 CHAT Raelcontor: its still at the beginning 00:51:14 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:51:27 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:51:43 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:53:55 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i always miss dani 00:54:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: but my aim is getting bet- *hit by cinderblock* 00:54:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 00:54:15 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hi 00:54:53 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 00:54:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 00:55:03 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD = grave robber 00:55:09 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:55:25 CHAT Raelcontor: GRAAAAAVES 00:55:32 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: GRAAAAVY 00:56:17 CHAT Raelcontor: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES 00:56:28 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: you got me beat 01:07:35 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 01:16:52 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:18:48 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 01:33:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well. 01:34:08 CHAT Raelcontor: shut ur FACE hole 01:34:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 01:34:10 CHAT Raelcontor: ;;; ) 01:34:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Now is not the time, Luigi. 01:34:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 01:29:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:33:02 CHAT Raelcontor: shut ur hole 01:34:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:34:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 01:38:00 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 01:38:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 01:38:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: :V 01:39:03 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 01:39:09 CHAT Raelcontor: i guess i turn u on, mbd 01:39:14 CHAT Raelcontor: /me hehehehehehehehehehe 01:40:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 01:42:27 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 01:42:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 01:49:43 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:53:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:59:25 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 02:01:02 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 02:13:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:33:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:39:40 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 02:53:04 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 03:03:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:12:31 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 03:19:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 03:23:12 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:43:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:00:32 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:03:31 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:04:38 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:04:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:04:56 CHAT Democritos: s also that message is beginning to be spammed tbh 04:05:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm bored,Why can't I sleep...Help meh.. 04:09:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:42:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:43:28 CHAT Democritos: s you love that sentence, don't you. 05:02:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 05:05:14 QUIT Pseudo-Miracles has warped out 05:08:01 CHAT Democritos: !miss Zenzizenzic 05:08:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Zenzizenzic that you missed them next time we meet. 05:10:29 CHAT Democritos: !miss Wyatt Mars 05:10:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Wyatt Mars that you missed them next time we meet. 05:10:38 CHAT Democritos: !miss Dorumin 05:10:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Dorumin that you missed them next time we meet. 05:11:06 CHAT Democritos: !miss my birth parents 05:11:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell My birth parents that you missed them next time we meet. 05:12:41 CHAT Democritos: !log 05:12:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 05:12:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 05:12:47 CHAT Democritos: O 05:32:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 10:31:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yo, DaniSkies! Raelcontor wanted me to tell you: you're demonted. 10:32:08 CHAT DaniSkies: ...Well, that's obvious. 10:32:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ahem. 10:33:02 CHAT DaniSkies: OKAY IT'S TIME to mess around, that is 10:33:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Lenhi that you missed them next time we meet. 10:33:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...shit, when did it reset? 10:33:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 10:34:10 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 10:34:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 1. 10:34:15 CHAT DaniSkies: ...damn it. 10:35:25 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey Dani I was wondering could you check some of my characters that I have put on the approval board (I have been waiting for someone to do it for ages) 10:36:05 CHAT DaniSkies: I believe Raelcontor did already look over those characters and left a message on the thread you had put up? We spoke about it briefly. 10:36:40 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:36:47 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:39:46 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 10:40:01 CHAT Steven watcher: He said just to fill a few out a bit more (which I have done(for the ones that matter at least)) then he would check them 10:40:38 CHAT DaniSkies: He asked for you to leave a message on his wall when you did so. Yeah, something like that. 10:42:12 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:44:40 CHAT Steven watcher: Actually he said to reply on the thread which I did two days ago 10:46:18 CHAT DaniSkies: I'll leave him a message, then. I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood to approve characters because of... recent events. 10:47:08 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 10:47:36 CHAT Steven watcher: Okay 10:49:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:49:39 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:51:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:51:37 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 10:53:14 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:55:49 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:57:38 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:59:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 11:00:07 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 11:00:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 11:00:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 4 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 11:01:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 11:01:44 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 11:03:01 CHAT DaniSkies: !tell Raelcontor I think you're the one that's demoted, kind sir. 11:03:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Raelcontor I think you're the one that's demoted, kind sir. when I see them again. 11:03:31 CHAT DaniSkies: And also 11:03:36 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Raelcontor 11:03:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Raelcontor that you missed them next time we meet. 11:03:40 CHAT DaniSkies: damn it, it's 0 again 11:03:52 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 11:03:53 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 11:04:09 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 11:05:04 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 11:06:52 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 11:21:51 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 11:24:03 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 11:26:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 11:28:27 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 11:28:59 JOIN Sytosis has warped in 11:38:15 CHAT Sytosis: !miss regimango 11:42:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yeah, no. Those commands are for moderators only. Regardless, commands are off. 11:42:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nice try, though. 2016 04 23